Eyes on Me
by Margot the Mad American Muggle
Summary: Might have some other FF's influences. Definitely FF8 influence, what the hey, why not FF9 too. It's Aurrikku, non-lemon. might be OOC...read and review!
1. Remember

Heehee! I don't own Final Fantasy. Thank you, Nef, for stating the obvious.  
Anything in * * is thoughts or telepathy.  
  
The demise of a menace has tremendous positive effects on a formerly oppressed world. Such was the way for Spira. After the defeat of Sin, the people of Spira were no longer focused on whether they would live to see tomorrow, but how they could improve the world today. The Yevonites abandoned their hatred... and welcomed the Al Bhed to the mainland. Most of the Temples were torn down... to make way for cities. Many new machina were invented... to facilitate this new life... but not everyone rejoiced, for some things, some beloved things, had been lost.   
At the center of the new life were two cousins, an Al Bhed and a Summoner. In a matter of three years, these two had with the help of their friends rebuilt the shattered Spira. Yet they were not happy. They had lost something... someone... someones upon defeating Sin. The Al Bhed tried her hardest to be strong, but how could she console her when her own heart lay in shards strewn across a thousand leagues? What help could she be to Yuna? Rikku thought often of this, but never asked herself why. She had never bothered with the reason. What good would that have been? It would plunge both her and Yuna into despair and that would be the end of it.   
Rikku stepped out onto her balcony at the former Temple of Bevelle. The people of Spira had built it into a sort of governmental residence, intended for their Queen or President or whatever sort of ruler they would have. Not long after, they established a democratic monarchy, and elected Yuna to be their Queen. Yuna had invited Rikku to stay in Bevelle for a while and she accepted. This balcony attatched to Rikku's room, and she had spent many evenings watching the city lights of Bevelle go out and the stars take up their watch. The night wind was a balance between balmy and cool... it was perfect, perfect for a bit of contemplation.   
Rikku did not wish to contemplate, but the atmosphere facilitated it. It got Rikku thinking about love, especially lost love. Yuna was upset that she had lost Tidus, and Rikku didn't suppose that pain would ever completely go away. What bothered Rikku was that she felt exactly what her cousin felt, but not for Tidus. In fact, she wasn't even quite sure who. Wakka? Naw, he annoyed her more than anything else. Lulu? Oh, Yevon, she hoped not. Kimahri? Naw, he was only cute in a fuzzy-thing sort of way. Exasperated, she sighed and began to sing to the night sky...   
"Whenever sang my songs/ On the stage, on my own,/ Whenever said my words,/ Wishing they would be heard,/ I saw you smiling at me/ Was it real or just my fantasy/ You'd always be there in the corner/ Of this tiny little bar..." She only got through the first verse when her cousin found her. "Yunie! What's up?" she asked, startled.  
"Well, I was just reminding you of the party tomorrow..." The anniversary of Sin's final demise! How could she have forgotten? "You might want to get some sleep. The party goes all night." Rikku could see the worry in Yuna's eyes when she did not respond to the idea of the party with her usual amount of elation. She just nodded and left the balcony. Yuna gave her a stern, but concerned, look and left the room. Sighing once more, Rikku lay down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
*Who am I? What is this place?* A boy, about nineteen years of age knelt in front of a large pool of water in a crystal forest. He knew he had been here before... many times... with different people. One person stood out particularly in his memory, but when he tried to remember her name, a sharp pain in his head forced him back. This forest had three exits/entrances, if the young man remembered correctly. One led to a city, another to a Temple, and the last led to a plain. The plain... beyond the plain, he had lost someone, but the sharp pain stood as a barrier blocking the name of that person as well. It upset him that he could remember so little, and he brooded on this for some time before deciding to follow the path that led to the city. Perhaps there he would find some answers.  
  
Rikku had a strange dream. She dreamed that she was on the Final Pilgirmage with Yuna again. She was in the Macalania Woods where they had camped that one night. Strange as her dreams usually were, nothing compared with this one. She was seeing the dream unfold from someone else's perspective. She saw herself laying up in the tree where she had slept that night and glanced around the camp. She saw Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, herself, Tidus and Yuna... six? But there had been seven of them! Where was the last one?  
Rikku looked around the camp again. Before she was through, however, her correct perspective was restored. She glanced up at where she had seen everything from only moments before. Silhouetted against the moon was yet another guardian, wearing a scarlet coat. Rikku could also discern the outline of a pair of sunglasses and a collar obscuring the guardian's face. Emotions flooded her soul with no identifiable cause. Amidst all the chaos, the last guardian's name floated to the surface... but Rikku awoke before she could capture the new information...  
  
The boy buckled his scarlet trenchcoat in place over his right arm only and secured a large jug to his belt before leaving for the city. On his way through the forest, he saw a small, sparkling shadow flicker in and out of existence. He decided to follow it. It led him to a campsite he recognized. He climbed up to a ledge high above the campsite. It felt strangely familiar. He looked down at the campsite again... and this time, he saw several people now gathered around a small fire. One was a woman wearing a dress made partly from belts; another was a young man with spiky orange hair. There was a Ronso, a girl wearing an obi and a boy with messy blond hair. That was... five... shouldn't there be six others?   
The boy with the red trenchcoat looked around some more. A smaller girl was sleeping up in a tree near by. She was the one person he remembered, even if her name still eluded him. As he watched her, the memory became clearer. He and the other people had been accompanying the girl with the obi to a ruined city to vanquish evil. He remembered having thought this might be the last night for any one of them... this memory triggered yet another, only this one seemed not to have relevance to much of anything...  
The shadow reappeared, but this time the boy with the red trenchcoat was not in the forest. He could see the sparkling shadow standing not far off from where he was. Come to think of it, he was in a very strange place. There was water and blue light everywhere. He felt this place was a fortress of life, perhaps THE fortress of life. He approached the shadow and spun her around roughly. She looked up at him with emotionless eyes. No surprise or anger registered anywhere within her. She pulsed with an ethereal power. Could she be a Fayth? What ever she was, she definitely had something to say.   
"Hello, is there anything in particular that brings you here?"  
*I have no idea. I can remember nothing,* the boy thought to himself.  
"I know. I am Iifa, the Goddess of Life... I know of everything that lives... or dies..."  
*Why do I remember nothing?!*  
"Sometimes it is better."  
*What does that mean?!*  
"It means that knowledge both ameliorates and destroys. I locked your memory with that of another individual. Perhaps if you two find each other, I would be willing to grant you access to your lost memories."  
*You make it sound simple. How impossible is it?*  
"Oh, not at all. I will even point you in the right direction. So, do you still seek your lost memory?"  
*...Yes...*  
"Alright then, close your eyes and open your mind..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heehee! What'd y'all think? I love suggestions... REVIEWS, especially... 


	2. Iifa

Eyes on Me~~  
  
Heehee! I don't own Final Fantasy! Thank you, Nef, for stating the obvious.  
Anything in * * is thoughts or telepathy.  
  
Rikku was amazed at how utterly boring a party could be. Yunie was off visiting with dignitaries, and the others who had also been part of the Final Pilgrimage were involved in activities of their own. Lulu and Wakka were slowdancing and enjoying it thoroughly, and Kimahri was conversing with some Ronso in the Ronso tongue. Rikku looked around the hall to see if she spotted anyone else she recognized. She thought she saw a shadow of her Uncle Braska in the corner chatting with a shadow of Sir Jecht. Something about that registered as 'missing' to her. Uncle Braska and Sir Jecht... and someone else... who, though? Rikku tried to think about it, but the music kept ruining her train of thought. She decided to go out to the palace gardens to think more about the situation and enjoy the night air.  
  
The red-trenchcoat boy was very confused. Iifa had hardly pointed him in the right direction. All she had done was teleported him into a large area full of domestic plants... There was certainly something familiar about it though. He looked around. This garden appeared to be devoid of inhabitants... no, wait,... there was one other person out on the terrace. She wore a backless scarlet gown, and from the boy's vantage point, she seemed nothing less than an angel, if a sad one. She was staring up at the stars almost as if she was grieving something. As the boy in the scarlet trenchcoat continued to watch the mourning angel, he began to feel... regret... Strange, to regret something having to do with her, he would have to have met her before, and he was quite certain he had never seen her before in his life. At the same time, he felt something binding him to this angel, and before he could stop himself, he was striding purposefully toward her.  
  
Rikku barely heard the sound of footsteps behind her, but there was no need to. She could sense him long before he had stepped forward, however, she waited to face him. There was undoubtably something familiar about him, but she was unable to place it. The enigma stepped forward uncertainly, almost shyly, and waited for her to turn around. After making him wait quite some time, she obliged him. Seeing his face aroused long forgotten memories and emotions within her. No... the Farplane had claimed him... the one who bore that visage, she remembered, had been Sent after the battle with Sin. But who was the bearer of that visage? Rikku was prevented from reaching further into her memories by a bright flash of blue light which nearly caused her to lose consciousness. Surprisingly, the scarlet-clad male wasted no time in breaking her fall and supporting her body as she attempted to fight oblivion.  
Once he was certain she could stznd on her own, he released her, and she began her questioning.  
"Who are you?" the ruby angel asked. The boy appeared very confused, then as if it required great effort, he answered her.  
"When I awakened, I could not remember my name."  
"Do you remember anything from before you 'awakened'?"  
"...No."  
"Nothing?" The boy was beginning to find her persistence annoying.  
"Nothing of any relevance."  
"Oh. What is it that isn't relevant, then?" Was this girl trying to get on his nerves?  
"It is none of your business."  
"Oh really. Then what IS my business?" the angel said rather coquettishly.  
"Nothing having to do with me."  
"Then why did you come over here? Certainly you didn't have to!" Great, now she was upset. Suddenly, they heard voices apprpaching. "Tysh!" the girl hissed. She grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the garden and into a large hall filled with well-dressed people dancing to a light waltz. The girl set his left hand on her right hip, took his right hand in her left and placed her right hand on his left shoulder. The trenchcoat boy refused to lead, so the angel took over. He refused to waltz properly a few times before finally giving in to the girl's persistence.  
After the one waltz, the orchestra began to play a slow song, the waltz had been a variation of the new song, and Rikku soon found herself dancing close to her partner, the words to the song flooding her mind as much as the close contact was blissfully dismissing all other thought...  
"...My last night here for you/ Same old songs, just once more/ My last night here with you?/ Maybe yes, maybe no./ I kind of liked it your way,/ How you shyly placed your eyes on me/ Did you ever know?/ That I had mine on you..."  
Braska stood off to one side of the hall, alone. Jecht had gone with Cid to find Rikku, but it looked like they were looking everywhere but right under their noses, where Rikku was. And she was not alone. She was dancing with a young man clad in scarlet... wearing sunglasses... and wearing a jug attatched to the right side of his coat. Could it be? Braska was certain, but that would mean that Iifa had returned to Spira. Had she? It was characteristic of Iifa. She guarded the Farplane, but from time to time, she allowed emigration from her domain. She had done so for Braska and Jecht, but they were still only shadows. Perhaps with another's aid?... what did it matter? He was here now, and with Rikku.   
Braska watched them as they danced slowly, closer and closer. Cid would not be pleased. In his mind, his daughter was nine as opposed to nineteen and a legal adult, and he treated her as such. No doubt he should probably find Cid and keep him out of harm's way until the song was over... 


	3. Vivified

Eyes on Me~~  
  
Heehee! I don't own FF10! Heh. I don't own FF9. I don't own FF8. ...I don't own nuttin'. Thank you, Nef, for stating the obvious.  
Anything in * * is thoughts or telepathy.  
  
Rikku woke up in her room at Bevelle Palace. How did she get here, and when had the party ended? Even more importantly, what time was it? Rikku opened her eyes further. Yunie was asleep in the chair on the other side of the room, and Rikku's father was standing outside on the balcony, most likely armed with a point he had to make. Rikku sat up. Her father noticed and turned around. He did indeed appear angry.  
"Have you any idea how worried we all were?! Four in the morning, Rikku, what were you doing out in the garden at four in the morning?! You're lucky Jecht found you when he did or we never would have known..." Cid attempted to begin. Rikku collapsed on her pillow again. What was she doing up at four in the morning? Why the garden? It took her a minute, but then she remembered what had occurred the night before. She had met that boy who wore a scarlet trenchcoat, and they had danced together for quite some time. Around midnight, they had returned to the garden to rest after so much dancing. They had talked back and forth about guarding summoners and pilgrimages and somehow, they had gotten onto the subject of the most recent pilgrimage in which the boy had taken part. He couldn't remember much, with the exception of one other guardian on the pilgrimage. Rikku found it ironic that while he could remember only one of the other guardians, she could remember all but one; however, her train of thought was interrupted when Yuna awoke. Cid turned to face Yuna.  
"Ah! What time is it? How long have I been asleep? Is Rikku alright?" Yuna yawned.  
"I'm right here, Yunie, and it appears to be about 10:00 in the morning," Rikku replied.  
"Your cousin has been extremely worried. She hasn't left your side since you were brought up here. I think you owe us both an explanation," Cid ordered to Rikku. It was Braska who intervened.  
"I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready. Until then, we wait. I'm sure patience is not a problem?" Rikku was quite thankful. Cid was displeased, but he had to admit that Braska was right. Rikku was an adult, and she would tell them when she saw fit to do so. Cid left the room. Braska laid his daughter on bed next to Rikku's and placed the blankets over her carefully. Yuna fell asleep very quickly. "I'm glad to see you've made a friend," Rikku's uncle said.  
"Huh?"  
"From the party. You two were together for how many... eight songs before disappearing?"  
"Yeah. He's a nice guy."  
"Did he introduce himself?"  
"Funny you should ask, Uncle Braska..."  
"Oh no. Why?"  
"He couldn't remember his name."  
"Does he know your name?"  
"...No." Braska laughed.  
"I find that somewhat ironic. You two were getting along so well, and you never even found out each other's names. What irony."  
"It's not so funny when you're the one who forgot to introduce yourself. Heyyy... Do you know who he is, Uncle Braska?"  
"I'm not completely sure, but I'm fairly certain I've met him before."  
"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" the Al Bhed girl urged.  
"I don't know if I should tell you. If the one I think is behind all this truly is, I should ask her before telling you. No one can really predict how she'll react."  
"Who?Who?Who? Please tell me, Uncle Braska!"  
"I'll see what I can do. You should get a bit of rest now. Yuna wants to go to Remiem Temple this afternoon to investigate something about a ninth Aeon." Hehheh. Whenever a bit of an enigma regarding Aeons surfaced, Yunie was always the first to check it out, but Rikku decided to take her uncle's advice and recover her strength. Once Braska was certain that both Yuna and Rikku were asleep, he slipped quietly out of the room to contact the Fayth.  
  
Remiem Temple was a lot scarier beyond the very first floor. Rikku could understand why a Fayth would be hidden here. Someone did not want the Aeon to fall into the wrong hands. This Aeon appeared to be from some sort of creature other than a human, but it was neither Guado or Ronso, and it went without saying that the Fayth was NOT Al Bhed. That left only fiends and animals, from which a Fayth could not come. Rikku had much time to think, as she had no one with whom to converse.  
The group had split up, Wakka with Lulu, Yuna with Kimahri, and Braska with Jecht, to search for the Fayth. Unfortunately, this left Rikku to search alone. Braska had felt bad about leaving his niece alone, but Rikku assured him she was capable of making short work of any malevolent organism with which she should cross paths. Rikku, of course, could decimate any unfortunate fiend she found, but the environment was giving her trouble. There was something oddly familiar about this place, almost as if she was RETURNING here as opposed to coming for the first time, but she knew this was not the case. This valley was deserted even of Yevonites, right? Apparently not. A shadow flickered in and out of visibility, only detectable to Rikku as she was on high alert. The shadow ran ahead of her and toward a room filled with light: the Chamber of the Fayth.  
The Fayth stretched out her graceful body slowly, as if she hoped that by extending her arms to the sky she would grow. Rikku watched jealously. She knew she wasn't the most beautiful girl in Spira, but the Fayth didn't have to go and rub it in. The Fayth fell to the floor of the Chamber on her knees in fatigue. Rikku could sense much about this Fayth, almost as if they were temporarily bound by telepathy. The Fayth had lived in the valley below thirty years ago, before the Temple had been built, and now she was imprisoned in the very place where she had been born. The Fayth stepped forward and began to brush her fingers lightly over Rikku's forehead. Feeling something in the very middle, just at the hairline, the Fayth stopped and waved her hand, then attached her soul to Rikku's. Having never before received an Aeon, the impact hit Rikku's spirit hard, knocking her out. The last thing she remembered before her mind falling into darkness was the sensation of two strong arms catching her and supporting her as she struggled with the force of the Aeon.  
Rikku became aware of a large crystal blue waterfall passing through her before she noticed anything else. The water felt very strange, as if it was not truly water, but some other liquid... or maybe, not liquid at all. A small figure turned around to face Rikku from where she was standing a few feet away.  
"Hello. Welcome to my home," the being said.  
"Wha... who?" Rikku began.  
"Well 'who' would be myself. I brought you here. Pleased to meet you. My name is Iifa. And you are Rikku?"  
"Y-yes... what happened? Why am I here?"  
"I have been wanting to see you again for a long time. When Yu Yevon rose to power, I was driven out of Spira. Now that I have returned... Spira has... changed... very much..."  
"But why bring me here? Where is here, anyway?"  
"Here is the Astralplane. I live here, alone. I used to have company, but they have long since gone to the Farplane. One stayed with me for a time, but he too was forced to leave. I have brought you here because I believe that, together, you two could restore life to Spira."  
"Who is this other?"  
"I believe you have already met, many times in fact. He is quite worried about you... I suppose I should release you to him now..."  
The scarlet clad boy was coming near to tears. He had only just found her again, and it appeared that he would lose her again. He began to sing some of that first song they had danced to at the party, hoping that she would recognize it and awaken,  
"...Darling, so there you are/ With that look on your face/ As if you're never hurt/ As if you're never down/ Shall I be the one for you/ Who pinches you softly but sure/ If frown is shown then/ I will know that you are no dreamer..." He leaned over her face gently, praying to see spirals reflecting malachite and the vibrant energy that was stored up behind them...  
Iifa dispersed the blue world as suddenly as Rikku had become aware of it. A pair of strong arms cradled Rikku, the one to whom they belonged praying that she would wake. As if in response to his prayer, Rikku's eyes slowly pulled themselves open. She found herself getting lost within a pair of hopeful, and worried, russet spirals.   
"Rikku..." The young Al Bhed simply stared up into the winding swirls as logic gave way completely to emotion. 


	4. Horn

Rikku had never been more confused in her life. The person leaning over her was definitely the man from her memory, but he was fifteen years younger. As she studied her scarlet-clad friend, she noticed something she hadn't at their first meeting: a small, ivory horn on his forehead, right at the hairline. The horn appeared to possess some sort of benevolence, a quiet power of sorts, but Rikku couldn't quite define it. Her friend ran his hand over her forehead. Rikku could sense something there that hadn't been before. It was small and sharp, registering the presence of every living thing around her, including her friend.   
He helped her to a sitting position and held a Potion to her lips. Rikku made a valiant effort to drink what she could of it.  
"Feeling any better?" he asked.  
"Yeah, thanks a lot. Where am I?" Rikku mused.  
"You're in Remiem Valley, below the Temple."  
"Remiem Temple? Where's Yuna? Where's that White Fayth?" A shadow of pain crossed the scarlet-clad boy's face for a mere nanosecond before disappearing.  
"Yuna... has returned to Bevelle. She was very worried when you didn't come back, but Braska knows you're with me and that I'll be bringing you back to Bevelle soon, too."  
"What about the White Fayth?"  
"The White Fayth joined with a human not long ago. She perceives her time has come."  
"Time for what?"  
"Let me show you..."  
Her friend led her to a circular wall not far from where they were camping. Pictures of Aeons and other creatures which Rikku did not recognize were painted at regular intervals on the wall. One of them was a girl with black hair, at a first glance she looked almost identical to the scarlet-robed boy, but she had ivy-colored eyes as opposed to his swirled russets. The girl had two children in her arms, a boy and a girl, black-haired and blonde. The barrier Iifa had placed on Rikku's memory fell, as Rikku herself fell into her friend's arms, unconscious.  
Rikku could see a crowd of warrior monks coming toward her village. Several of them were headed specifically in her direction. Swords raised, they charged like madmen into the groups of children, hacking wildly, blood flying everywhere. Many of the children were holding their foreheads and screaming in excruciation. When they approached her, they appeared frightened and stepped back, throwing down their weapons. A pair of mystical arms lifted Rikku into the air and a white light chased away the soldiers.   
Rikku looked around to find the person who had saved her. She couldn't see her protector, but she did see another child her protector had lifted from the ruined city. He looked about five years of age with onyx colored hair, just long enough that it could be bound back, and his swirling chocolate eyes were glassy with pain. Rikku looked up a little bit and saw that sharp spikes of moon-bright, blood-covered ivory were sticking out of his forehead, right at the hairline. It appeared that a small horn must have once grown where pools of blood now did. The boy was making a valiant effort to be strong, but the pain was threatening to pull him into the shadow world. Rikku extended her hand to him and found that all of what she was seeing, she saw through the eyes of a five-year-old girl. The boy grasped her tiny hand tightly, almost cutting off her circulation. Rikku felt a small power jump from the top of her head to the boy's injury. The wound sealed instantly and the blood faded. A white-gloved hand comforted the boy. The owner of the hand began to sing a lullaby, and sleep claimed both Rikku and her companion...  
Rikku opened her eyes. The scarlet-clad boy had brought her to her balcony in Bevelle. A pair of moon-colored wings were folded around her as the boy just held her, praying that she would wake up. Rikku looked at him with sudden realization...  
"Auron... your name is Auron..." The boy nodded. He began to quietly sing the song Rikku had heard in her memory, the song of her tribe. And as he lulled her to sleep, another song came to mind. 'So let me come to you/ Close as I wanna be/ Close enough for me/ To feel your heart beating fast/ And stay there as I whisper/ How I loved your peaceful eyes on me/ Did you ever know/ That I had mine on you..." 


	5. Fayth

Auron woke up just before dawn. At first he was confused as to how he had arrived at Bevelle, but then he remembered the events of the previous evening. He had gone to Remiem Temple to check on the White Fayth and found Rikku unconscious in the Fayth's Chamber. He had brought her to the ruins of the Remiem village and showed her the Wall. Every summon was depicted on that wall. For some odd reason, Sora was painted there too. Rikku had seen the picture of Sora and fainted. Sora seemed to have that sort of effect on people.  
Sora and Auron had grown up together in Remiem Village. They, like all the other villagers, possessed the power to summon by communicating with various spirits through small horns on their heads. The Yevonites called the spirits Aeons, but Sora had always called them Eidolons. She did many contrary things like that. No one seemed to remember exactly when she had been born, and everyone assumed that she'd just always been there, they'd just never noticed. Strange, considering she was ten and apparently always had been ten. Auron never quite understood the logic behind this, but he didn't mind. Sora was Sora, even if she was a little strange.  
When the Yevonites came to Remiem, they slaughtered all the adults and captured the children, slashing off their horns with swords. Auron tried to fight them, but he was unable to free himself from them and they obliterated his horn in spite.  
He could remember very little after that, with the pain of losing his horn and all, but when he became conscious of anything again, his head was no longer bleeding, and he was in a small house in Bevelle. Sora had been there. That abandoned house became their home.  
Things went well for them after that. Sora found work as a servant to a wealthy couple in Bevelle. Auron befriended the couple's son, Braska. Braska and Auron had been friends ever since. Auron and Braska attended school at Bevelle Temple and made friends with yet another child, Ayame, the High Priest's daughter. Yes, everything was good then. Auron never knew just how good it was.  
Rikku stirred, bringing Auron out of his memories. She looked up at him with loving eyes. She yawned a little. It was intoxicatingly cute. Auron was not pleased with 'intoxicatingly cute-ness'.  
"Good morning, Auron..." she said slowly. She paused. "Who was the girl on the Wall yesterday?" Oh, yes, way to ruin the moment Rikku.  
"Which one?" Auron asked anxiously.  
"The one with the wings, carrying the two children. That one." Auron turned away. Rikku moved to face him. "What's wrong?"  
"...."  
"Auron?"  
"...."  
"Is she someone from the village?"  
"...."  
"You know her, don't you?" Auron turned away again. Couldn't she tell that he didn't want to talk about it? Emotion was one of his greatest enemies, and her question... was too painful to answer. Pain was his only reality. Love was nothing more than a fantasy. Everyone he had loved, Braska, Jecht, Sora, fell to the spiral of death. Love was not real, not for him. Never.  
...Darling, so share with me/ Your love if you have enough/ Your tears if you're holding back/ Or pain if that's what it is/ How can I let you know/ I'm more than the dress and the voice/ Just reach me out then/ You will know that you're not dreaming...  
Rikku placed her hand on Auron's cheek. She felt that there was immense pain still inside him. He looked mildly surprised. To surprise him even further, Sora's voice, the voice of the White Fayth, had something to say,  
  
  
  
  
Auron focused again on the physical world, and found his first point of focus to be a pair of jade spirals.   
"...Rikku..."  
The White Fayth looked on in approval from her Temple resting place. 


End file.
